


Roses are Red

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim's OC sister is crazy as helll, Roses are red., Violets are violet NOT BLUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are Red<br/>Blood is Red too<br/>But I don't have to die<br/>When I've got you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's OC sister is called Francesca
> 
> On one of my tags it has an extra l

The graceful snow began to descend onto the top of St. Bart's rooftop. It would've been a splendid view if it wasn't for the red, splattered blood on the glistening snow. It was a two v. two fight. Moriarty vs. Holmes and Moriarty vs. Evelynn. The two Moriarty's, a Holmes and an Evelynn, a fair fight. Jim shot a lead bullet at Sherlock at the same time as when Frankie shot a projectile at Alice. Sherlock didn't fell anything when the shot was fired on the other hand Alice felt both of the bullets hit her in the chest and felt agonizing pain then collapsed into the once pristine snow. The petite crystals getting soaked by the blood of the raven haired woman. She felt a pain in her heart as her life source stained the white blanket. As she fell Sherlock felt anger and his eyes were filled with a hidden rage in his blue eyes.  
He turned to the spot the Moriarty siblings were supposed to be but they had gone. Those bastards... He thought to himself. He slid back to Alice's side and placed her in his long and slightly muscular arms whilst as he called the ambulance. He heard her faintly repeating something.

"Rose are red, blood is red too but I don't have to die when I've got you." 

Although he listened he mainly focused on putting pressure to the wounds on her body. He rang the police as well.  
When they arrived they took Alice to the hospital then to the surgery. They took the bullets out with success. It did take a couple of weeks for her to heal fully.  
As she slept in a deep slumber one night, Sherlock kissed her head and whispered in her ear,

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I think love is a disadvantage but I'll make the exception for you." 

He kissed her again then slowly departed out of the room.  
When he was long gone Alice opened her eyes and smiled at what Sherlock had whispered into her ear but soon after she passed out and fell back into the land of unconsciousness. Her mind showed her something that may be happening. 

The angel had fallen  
The devil had too  
John Watson Cried Out  
"I still believe in... you"


	2. She's always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is mostly right. John did believe in Sherlock Holmes.

Some time had passed since then and she lived far away from Sherlock looking after the children they had together; Raven Violet Holmes, Crissy-Rose Adelaide Holmes, Jorge Joshuah Josef Holmes and Jackson William Holmes. She lived in a lovely house that was part of her own ranch that was isolated from towns and cities and located in Scotland; far away from London. It was just nice and quite and peaceful but most importantly... her own. It was nice for the kids to grow up surrounded by nature and the sounds of animals. Alice taught her children the ways of life and taught them how to use their powers for good things. Life was great. She often heard of her husband, William Holmes but she missed him with all her heart. The boys, who were twins, loved it when Sherlock did visit. They played football with him. Raven missed her father like her siblings but they didn't have cancer like her so she didn't know if she was going to be their the next time their beloved father had the chance to visit. Crissy missed him like the rest of her family but she rode the horses and kept herself entertained so she wouldn't think about Sherlock so much. 

One night when Alice bid the children goodnight, tucked them into their beds and watched them fall asleep she went downstairs and switched the TV on. She looked through an old photograph album and reminisced the memories of her little family. She saw pictures of her and Will on their wedding day. She looked so young on that photo and he looked happy. She saw a picture of herself holding a baby Raven. Raven wasn't born in the hospital but in fact in a worn down factory as Alice was kidnapped but Sherlock saved like he always did. The baby picture of Crissy had Alice holding her with a blanket on the mother and baby and Sherlock's arm around Alice and they both looked happy. A 5 year old Raven was sitting in the protection of her father's other arm. Raven was 8 and Crissy was 3 when the twin boys were born and on the picture there was on twin, Jorge, in Alice's arms and the other, Jack, was in Sherlock's arm and Raven was holding her sister whilst sitting next to her mother. The rest of the family photos consisted of the happy occasions like birthdays and day outs or happy moments on the ranch. Alice put the albums away in her memory box and sat watching classic episodes of Impractical Jokers. 

A few hours later Raven woke up after feeling a headache caused by a horrible nightmare that seemed too real. She went to seek the comfort of her mother but Alice wasn't in her bedroom so she crept downstairs not wanting to wake her sister and brothers up. She stood at the top of the wooden ranch stairs and looked at her mother and saw tears in her eyes and saw the headline of the newspaper she had read. SUICIDE OF FAKE GENIUS. Raven only knew two geniuses in her life... her mother and father. Her mother must of heard her cause she tossed the newspaper aside and rapidly wiped her red, raw eyes. She smiled at Raven so the girl walked down. Well Raven was a teenager now; 14 years old. So Crissy was 9 and the boys were 6. Raven sat by her mother and gave her a hug, one Alice desperately and definitely needed. It wasn't right for a daughter to comfort her mother but she did it anyway. Alice explained what had happened and Raven understood but still cried with grief. Alice hugged her daughter and Raven passed out from the exhaustion of all of the tears and Alice took her to her bedroom and made sure she was ok and walked to her own bedroom. One thought went through Alice's head... her vision had come true... but how...?

**Author's Note:**

> You are all awesome !  
> Can you think of any good ideas for stories that you would want to read?


End file.
